heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.12 - Asgardian Situation
It is Wednesday afternoon and the regular classes have ended half an hour ago. Most students have dispersed to the grounds and went either studying or doing sports or just having fun on the grounds. The gates of the compounds were open, only guarded by the two porters, but the obscurity field kept people away that had no business with the school. Out at the obstacle course, Julie sat on one of the obstacles, telling some students about it. "Ok, it's quite easy. You start at the white line there and first have to get over the wall I sit on. It's most easy if you run to it in an angle and grab the edge to pull yourself over it in a flop. Be careful with the landing. Then you dodge under the bars here - take care of your heads and then comes the tires. You know what to do there - one foot one tire. Last Obstacle of the day is the hanging ladder, so step on the lower bar and then grab the ones atop. Once you make it to the other side of the sand pit you have done it. Remember, whoever makes the course in less than 2 minutes gets a note for the sports class." Jumping down from her seat she pulls out a stopwatch and takes position "3...2...1...go!" ---- As the students begin their activity, they event seems to begin with no issues when a single dot of light begins to appear in the middle of the obstacle course. The dot begins to swirl outward in a blue flame, and begins to form a pillar of fire. As the pillar begins to spin the folds of cloth begin to appear, and in a plop appears Perrin. The Nordic looking young man is dressed in white and gold robes, with a deep set cowl. His long blonde hair falling around his shoulders, as he takes a moment to look around the course. "What a strange looking structure." His silver eyes falling on Julie as he begins to float in the air over the course towards her. ---- As the light appears on the course, the students stop, pointing at it. Then the person appears over the tire-course and half the students run, others get out their smartphones and one rather cocky blonde tries to tackle the intruder down, but as he starts hover up, he falls over the tires and to the ground. While most students wear the school's sports clothes, Julie is in her own hero-uniform, which is the black and magenta one piece suit. "Hey! Teleporting on the school grounds is not allowed and keep your feet to the ground on the obstacle course." ---- As he looks over his shoulder at the tackling boy, Perrin turns and says, "I am sorry are thee hurt?" However, when Julie addresses him, he turns and flies over to her and lands on his feet. He cocks his head to the side, his silver eyes regarding the older girl a moment before he asks, "Are thee the Master of this Order?" ---- Lightspeed is not too much older and for sure smaller than Perrin, but she is at least teacher assistant. Glaring up at him, she shook her head "No, I am not the headmistress, that is Miss Frost. And this is a school, not an order. The Academy of Tomorrow to be exact." Julie explained, waving at the students "I guess we have to raincheck the obstacle course, while I deal with... What's your name?" ---- "Yes an Order is a place to learn?" He looks around at the course and cocks an eyebrow, "Yet what an odd structure it be that you learn on." Perrin turns to look at Lightspeed and asks, "You are not this...head mistress?" He nods curtly and puffs out his chest slightly, "Well inform your leader that Perrin of Asgard has come to learn from her. I have come to join this...sc-ool." ---- "Excuse me a second, Perrin..." With a sigh Lightspeed pulled out her own Smartphone, swiping over the lower half for some seconds as she typed up a tweet before she dialed a number, hoping Tony would pick up the phone. "Perrin, this is not an order, this is a school. I can't take you to Miss frost at the moment as she is busy, but I hope Mr. Stark is available. There are some rules regarding joining the school." ---- "This Mr. Stark? Is he the person in charge of this Ord...Scool? If it is...wealth you require I have enough to pay for the lessons I need to learn about Midgard." Perrin looks at the phone like it was the most interesting thing in all of the Nine Realms. He remains quite to allow her to send her message before he asks, "It is not magic. I do not sense anything coming from it." ---- "No, Mr. Stark is not in charge of the school, but he is 'I am Iron Man' Mr. Stark." and a teacher here. I am just a teacher assistant. He knows the rulings better, so I try to call him." As Tony does not seem to pick up the phone she sighs, hanging up the phone. "That you don't sense magic might be because it is a standard cell phone. 100% technical." ---- "What is this technic you speak of? A cell-fone? Sounds like an odd device." Perrin snorts in slight annoyance as he pulls back his hood and shakes out his blonde hair. He states, "I will learn these rules if I must to join this scool. Where is this Iron Man. Must I defeat him to join?" ---- Tony Stark says, "'allo?" Eventually Julie is reliefed as the click eventually comes. "Tony? I have some Asgardian Situation here. Some Perrin of Asgard just plopped into the obstacle course. He wants to come to the Academy." Tony Stark says, "Really? Hmm. Okay let me get there and see what's going on." "Ok, I'll see you in a minute." Hanging up the phone she slides it away. "Ok Perrin, Mr. Stark will be with us in just a short time." Looking to Perrin she sighs "I strongly advice against trying to defeat Iron Man, he is one of the best friends of Thor. By the way I met him and his son. And this Cellphone is a device which allows me to talk to someone far away." ---- "I am not worthy of meeting the Thunder God, yet. However if he is the friend of Thor. Then I be Iron Man's friend as well." He smiles softly, "Ahhh similar to the mirrors and water balls we have on Asgard and Vanahiem." Perrin runs a hand through his long hair before looking up at the Academy. "A very...cold looking building." ---- Tony Stark heads down to the Academy from his office at the Tower. It takes a little while since he's driving, but he finds a place to park and heads inside to the lobby where he sees Lightspeed standing with someone who looks /very/ Asgardian. "Okay, I'm here - what's going on?" he asks, making his way toward the young woman. ---- Lightspeed points at Perrin "Perrin of Asgard, Tony Stark. Tony, Perrin just appeared out on the obstacle course some minutes ago, and he asked something about joining the school. I bet you can help him a bit more than me." ---- As he turns to face Tony, his silver eyes regard the man for a moment as he walks over and extends his hand to him, "I am Perrin of Asgard and Vanaheim. I have come to Midgard to join your scool. I have come to learn what it means to be a hero." Perrin hmms, "You do not look like you are made of Iron." He leans in to poke the man with his finger. ---- Tony Stark shakes Perrin's hand, "Nice to meet you, Perrin." he says, then looks down as he's poked. "Oh um, well that's more of a descriptor of what I fight in." he rubs his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know if one can learn what it means to be a hero - that's something one learns along the way. It's a journey, not a destination. But - we can get you enrolled and you can take some classes and see if this place is right for you?" he looks over to Julie and nods, "Thanks," he says to the young teacher, "for giving me a call for this one." ---- "Well, we can do our best to give you a moral basis and help you do your first steps as well as some training, but the most you learn by the way. I had learned anything I know on my own, and some of the lessons were not that easy or light. We can do our best to help you on the journey." Julie explaines, smiling a bit "Well, I have no idea what forms and papers he has to sign. Miss Frost did most of the stuff for me." ---- As he gives Tony a firm Asgardian handshake, he releases his hand and puts his hand in one of his many hidden pockets. He pulls out a handful of glittering jewels. A ruby, emeralds, a few diamonds, and opals and says, "I am told Midgard values these, and I am told you expect a tribute for my lessons. I offer these stones." Perrin holds them out for Tony to take to cover his titution and then some. ---- Tony Stark looks down, a brief look of surprise on his face and a look over to Julie that seems to say 'can you believe this guy?' before he holds up a hand "oh wait, you aren't gonna need those..at least not yet. We'll have to get things squared with Emma before we can move forward but I don't forsee being a problem. Should also get you with Thor so you two can at least get aquainted. He'll probably be just as much a help as the Academy will be." Category:Log